Mistake
by melchan35
Summary: While Kunzite has been out busy on missions assigned to him by Queen Beryl, Zoisite finds himself lonely and missing him. Getting tired of sitting around waiting, Zoisite decides to find and annoy Nephrite. What will happen between the two men when alcohol is involved? Certainly nothing either of them would have ever imagined possible. (Zoisite X Kunzite, Zoisite X Nephrite)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, just want to say this story is based on the original anime, Japanese version of course! Its set before Jadeite is put into eternal sleep, and basically that's all you need to know about that.  
** **WARNING:** **This story contains Zoisite X Kunzite, Zoisite X Nephrite, and slight Jadeite X Queen Beryl. Just also wanted to point out that there is going to be some strange shit going on with Jadeite and slight Jadeite bashing in the background of this story, but its all in good fun xD ! Also need to warn you all I'm pretty perverted and write graphic sexual scenes LOL. So if none of these warnings sit well with you, don't read!**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think and if you want more by dropping a review!**

It was another dim and stormy day in the Dark Kingdom. Evening was rapidly approaching, and Zoisite once again found himself sitting alone and bored as hell in his room. There was only so much he could do all day by himself with no assigned mission. It seemed Queen Beryl had been sending Kunzite out on all the important missions lately, and it was beginning to take its toll on Zoisite. He missed him so much when he was away. All he could think about was when he could be with him again, by his side. To be in his god-like presence. Kunzite was absolutely everything to Zoisite. He was an image of a perfect man in Zoisite's opinion, and the romantic connection they had between them was definitely like no other. Zoisite was so utterly and helplessly in love with the older man. There was no denying that. The way Kunzite treated him was so gentle and patient, and Zoisite loved every moment of it. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for him. Zoisite tried his best to be perfect for him in every single way. He always treasured his own beautiful appearance, and worked hard to keep himself attractive for his lover. There was nothing he wanted more than to look desirable to Kunzite. Beauty was his best trait after all. Zoisite admitted he was prone to jealousy, and Kunzite often pointed it out to him. It wasn't his best quality, but he couldn't help himself sometimes, especially when Kunzite was so eager and dedicated to obeying Queen Beryl's every command. Sure she was their ruler and leader and all, but sometimes her orders got in the way of Zoisite's plans.

Zoisite let out a sigh as he rested his cheek against his white gloved hand. He really disliked Kunzite being away on missions. He had been on even more recently, and Zoisite was sure it was Queen Beryl just trying to spite him. But maybe he was over thinking things. He had begged Kunzite to allow him to go with him, but was denied. Apparently it wasn't part of Queen Beryl's orders.

"Curse that witch." Zoisite muttered bitterly.

He could never say something like that aloud, or around anyone. Especially Kunzite, or even Jadeite. Kunzite would definitely scold him and explain to him that he should have more respect for their Queen. And Jadeite would more than likely get defensive and probably even dob him in to Queen Beryl herself.

"Baka…" Zoisite mumbled again to the thought of Jadeite's obsession with their Queen.

Zoisite hated that his relationship with Kunzite was always put second to anything Queen Beryl wanted. It was like it was put on hold whenever there was a mission given, and for that Zoisite found himself becoming increasingly jealous and snooty. It wasn't the only problem Zoisite had been facing lately however. With Kunzite coming and going on missions all the time recently, they had hardly even had time for intimacy. It had been 4 and a half weeks since Zoisite and Kunzite had been intimate sexually, and Zoisite noted mentally each day how long it had been. It wasn't only his mind that missed Kunzite; it was his body as well. He had been yearning and longing for him physically every single day. He could never resist his burning inner desires to be beneath Kunzite. To have that powerful older man above him. Inside him. Forcing himself against him. Even in a situation like that he was still so gentle and kind to him, and it only made Zoisite want him even more. He loved the way Kunzite held him, telling him how beautiful he was as he made love to him. It was so perfect in every single aspect. Kunzite was able to keep composure at all times, while admittedly Zoisite was noisy and restless during their intimacy. As much as Zoisite tried to be quieter, Kunzite would always tell him afterwards that he wouldn't have it any other way. If Kunzite enjoyed it, then Zoisite was happy.

Reflecting back on their last night of passion together, Zoisite allowed a light blush to cross his cheeks. He had been thinking about it increasingly so the past while and it was becoming worse each day. There was no other way to put it; Zoisite was craving for Kunzite's sex. He hadn't even touched himself since their last time together. It just wasn't the same, and no where near as satisfying. Besides, he didn't want to have Kunzite find out he'd touched himself in their time apart and disappoint him.

It wasn't fair, Zoisite thought. All he could do was sit around all day and wait for Kunzite to be finished whatever mission he was sent on. He felt so bored and lonely while he waited, and of course, horny.

Zoisite's eyes flickered towards the other side of the room where a bed was positioned. How many times had he been on his back with his bare legs around Kunzite's waist on that bed? How many times had these walls heard him scream Kunzite's name? Had anyone else in the Dark Kingdom heard them on those nights? If they had then they certainly hadn't confronted them. Even if they did Zoisite didn't really care. He wanted everyone to know he was Kunzite's, and that Kunzite was his. Although he guessed that what he and Kunzite did together was obviously implied, and everyone probably knew that it happened anyhow. But still, Zoisite felt so helpless without his lover with him. He had to do things to try and take his mind off of how much he missed him. But how? What could possible take his mind off the only man he loved and the only man he wanted on top of him? He guessed he could wonder around and find someone to annoy. Perhaps he could annoy Nephrite. That always seemed to cheer him up, until Nephrite says something harsh and offends him. Well nonetheless he could give it a try he supposed. At least if he could piss off Nephrite even just a little bit he would consider it a success.

With that in mind Zoisite decided to exit his room and see if he could find the long brown haired man. Venturing out of the room door, Zoisite paced down the long dark hallways outside his room. He guessed at this time of night with no current missions at hand, Nephrite would most likely be in his room. Either that or the place he goes to focus on the positions of the stars. Regardless it wasn't hard to check both those places.

As Zoisite continued to walk casually down the corridor, he noticed a familiar figure appear at the end of it. It was Jadeite, and from what Zoisite could see, he looked flustered about something.

"Perfect." Zoisite mumbled to himself, letting a small smile form on his lips.

He quickly approached the anxious Jadeite, and could now see that he had been panting.

"My," Zoisite began, "Don't you look flushed." he teased.

Jadeite glanced a disturbed look toward Zoisite but didn't respond to him.

"And what has made you so flustered, eh?" Zoisite continued to prod, "Did you get scolded by Queen Beryl-Sama again I wonder?"

Jadeite's disturbed expression quickly changed to one of anger. "Baka!" He growled. "Don't you dare speak of our Queen in that tone!"

"Oh?" Zoisite mused, "Hit a nerve, did I?"

Jadeite glared at the pretty boy. "That's not it."

"Then what is it, Jadeite-Kun?" Zoisite tilted his head playfully.

"It's none of your business!" Jadeite snapped before hastily pushing past the younger male and heading in the opposite direction down the hallway.

It was only then when Zoisite noticed the blonde man walking rather strangely. It seemed like he was walking with discomfort, as his legs were slightly further apart than they should have been. The sight actually came across as somewhat familiar to Zoisite. The first few times he and Kunzite had made love he had gotten a little sore in that particular area, and even noted that it gave him a sort of limp. That raised further questions in Zoisite's mind now, but he chose to dismiss them completely. He was sure Jadeite didn't have desires for the same things that he did, especially not with the way he reacted and talked about Queen Beryl. But then again, Jadeite was in fact known for how sexist he was towards females. Regardless Zoisite decided to brush it off for now, and perhaps tease him more about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is another chapter guys! Sorry it's so late! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know by dropping a review!**

Right now Zoisite had other plans.

He continued to walk down the hallways, planning his destination for Nephrite's room. As he made his way there he tried hard to rake his mind for something irritating and yet clever to say to the other man upon making an appearance. It wasn't long before Zoisite arrived at Nephrite's room, and decided that he wouldn't say anything until he was sure he was in there first.

Instead of making a polite entrance through the door, Zoisite decided to make the most annoying and surprising entrance as possible, and disappeared with a swirl of pink petals.

After a moment he reappeared again, floating high in Nephrite's room. He gazed downwards and saw that the older man was in fact in his room, seated at a small round table with what looked to be a bottle and a glass beside it.

"Oh?" Zoisite finally spoke in a teasing tone. "Is this what we do with our spare time now?" He asked.

Nephrite sat upright at the sound of the Zoisite's voice, and Zoisite could already feel Nephrite's displeasure at learning of his presence.

"You again."

"I was sure you would be playing around and talking to your stars." Zoisite continued to joke, giving a small giggle.

"What do you want?" Nephrite asked coldly, making a note not to turn around to acknowledge the unwanted company.

Zoisite drifted to the other side of the room so he could make his appearance visible to the man below.

"My, how scary." Zoisite mocked. "I was just coming to check on you. I'm sure you're going to be summoned by Queen Beryl-Sama if Jadeite-Kun fails any more times. So I was just making sure you had a better plan than he does."

Nephrite shifted his eyes to stare at the pretty man. "That's none of your business. Get out of here." He spoke harshly.

Zoisite gave another small titter, before reaching a finger up to twirl his pony-tailed hair with. "Well, that's mean. After I came all the way over here to make sure you were well prepared." He said, letting out a fake sigh.

"I don't feel like putting up with you today." Nephrite said, closing his eyes to dismiss the situation.

Zoisite watched as the brown haired man gently moved the glass he was holding in his hand. The liquid inside it was of a peculiar deep orange-like colour, and Zoisite had never seen it before. He had of course seen the man drink liquids before, but this one was definitely new to him, and therefore captured his curiosity.

"And why is that?" Zoisite pried, "In the middle of something, are we?"

Nephrite shrugged his shoulders. "If that will make you disappear, then yes."

Zoisite raised an eyebrow as he watched Nephrite take a sip of the fluid in front of him.

"Oh?" Zoisite tilted his head, as he decided to float closer to Nephrite and the mysterious drink.

"And what is so important, eh?" He wondered, eyeing the bottle on the table more carefully.

Nephrite furrowed his eyebrows at the curiosity of the younger male. "Like I said. None of your business."

Zoisite glared, "You don't have to be so mean."

"And you don't have to be here." Nephrite countered, taking another sip from his glass.

Zoisite became a little irritated himself at Nephrite's harshness towards him, but nonetheless proceeded to investigate what he was so interested in drinking.

After reading a few words on the bottle placed on the table, something suddenly clicked in Zoisite's mind.

"Eh!?" He gasped, "Isn't this what adult humans drink and end up making fools of themselves?"

Nephrite let out a sigh at Zoisite's persistence. "Indeed. Some do. But it is made for those who are able to have self control." He explained, before suddenly wondering why in the universe he was educating something like this to Zoisite. "You must learn to know your limits."

Zoisite eyed the glass in Nephrite's hand more closely now to the point Nephrite was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"But…" Zoisite continued, pointing a finger at the alcohol. "What would you want with something like this?" he questioned. Was there some link here? Was Nephrite planning on using this in a future plan of his? Zoisite was always cautious to keep an eye out for anything like that.

"It has its benefits." Nephrite answered briefly.

Zoisite was very unsatisfied with that answer. What benefits could a human beverage have? All it seemed to be known for was that it was strictly for adults, and that it was the excuse for bizarre human behaviour. Zoisite had no idea how or why the other man would be drinking such a thing. He did say it was only for people who had self control. But what good was that? There had to be something else to it. There was obviously some purpose Nephrite would indulge himself in something like this, and Zoisite was determined to find out what it was. But questioning the other man wasn't going to get him far without being told off…So there was only one other thing that could be done.

"Let me try some, then." Zoisite said gently, trying to hide a touch of demand in his tone.

Nephrite glanced up at Zoisite. "Impossible." He rejected.

"Why not!?" Zoisite retorted a little too impatiently.

Nephrite sat back in his chair and looked a little more comfortable now.

"It's not a substance to be taken lightly." He said before locking his eyes with Zoisite's again. "And it's not for the weak."

"Tch!" Zoisite hissed, taking offence to that statement as he placed the tip of his thumb to his mouth and bit down on it through his glove. "Well then it can't be for you then!"

Nephrite allowed an amused grin to appear on his lips, knowing he offended the younger male. "I've built an immunity to it. You however, have not. Therefore I cannot allow you to be poking around where you don't belong in this instance."

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Zoisite snapped, "I will have some of that if I want it!"

With that said, Zoisite snatched the bottle from the table and floated higher into the air to avoid Nephrite taking it back from him.

Nephrite watched Zoisite with an unamused stare, but he didn't jump to stop him. He was sure the feminine male would quickly become disinterested in the alcohol once he tasted it.

Zoisite poked his tongue out childishly at Nephrite before allowing a glass to appear in his hand. He proceeded to pour the liquid into it, and once it was full he stopped.

"Baka…" Nephrite mumbled to himself.

After eyeing the fluid for a few moments, Zoisite now noticed it carried a strong and somewhat burning smell. It wasn't exactly all that pretty, according to Zoisite. But nonetheless, he moved the glass to his mouth and downed a large gulp.

Nephrite waited patiently for Zoisite's reaction, and it only took a split second before he witnessed what he thought he would.

"Gahh!" Zoisite gasped, "It's bitter!" he tried his best to keep a pretty facial expression intact but found it impossible not to gag at the horrible taste that infested his mouth.

Nephrite sighed and shook his head. "I told you it wasn't for the weak." He said, making Zoisite blush.

"I said it was bitter!" Zoisite argued, "I didn't say I couldn't handle it!"

"It's for men, not for boys." Nephrite said again, making Zoisite cringe.

"Take that back!" Zoisite demanded, but it only resulted in a disinterested shrug from the darker haired man.

Zoisite clenched his teeth together in aggravation. Nephrite was being so nasty to him and it wasn't fair. He would definitely have to show him he could handle anything just as well, if not better, than he could. Zoisite hesitated at first, but successfully poured himself another glass of the alcohol.

At hearing the noise of the glass filling, Nephrite curiously looked up to zoisite again and watched him carefully.

"Baka…Don't consume more of it." He growled, "I'm not being responsible for your irrational actions."

Zoisite snobbishly poked his nose in the air and turned away. "I will do what I want!" He said, lifting the glass to his lips. "I will show you I can handle this better than you can!"

"That's not the point of it." Nephrite tried to keep his cool. "You're going to regret doing this."

Scoffing at that statement, Zoisite gripped the glass tightly in his fingers. His mind played over how awful the taste was and it made him shudder. But there was no way he was going to be outdone and proven wrong by someone like Nephrite. Not allowing his pride to slip from him, Zoisite forced himself to take another mouthful of the beverage.

Nephrite folded his arms and sighed again as he heard another gag from the younger male. "Are you done?"

"Not even close!" Zoisite snapped back, shakily pouring himself another glass.

"Fine." Nephrite shook his head. "But I'm not helping you when you start to succumb to the after affects."

Zoisite had no idea what the other man was talking about. Could the affects of this liquid really be that powerful? How could it be when Nephrite seemed so composed after drinking a glass or two? If it wasn't doing much to him, then it wasn't going to do much to Zoisite either. It had to be just a trick somehow. There had to be more to this than Nephrite was letting on. Sure it was known for making humans do crazy things, but Zoisite wasn't sold on that. There was no way it would have caused quite the extreme affects that it claims to. Zoisite classified himself as strong as, and better than Nephrite, so he wasn't feeling any concern at all in the current situation.

Nephrite however was feeling quite the opposite. He had been consuming this kind of beverage for quite a while now, and he knew that upon first trying it that it could have some pretty strong affects. He never drank enough in the past to stumble or make a fool of himself, but it had at times clouded his judgement of certain things. As for right now, he had consumed two glasses before Zoisite entered his room, and the only affect he could feel right now was that he was a lot calmer than he would have been under the circumstances, but he knew his third glass would change him a little further after it kicked in. Nephrite could only imagine what Zoisite would be feeling soon after downing the liquid so hastily. There was no way he was going to clean up after the mess he would become.

Zoisite struggled to bring the next glass to his lips, but with the thought in his mind of winning against Nephrite at something urged him to continue. He sculled the next glass down and cringed as he let out a cough at the bitterness.

"Yet again your irrationality gets the better of you." Nephrite spoke, finishing the rest of his own glass.

"I don't care!" Zoisite hissed, pouring another glass. "I'll have you know I feel absolutely nothing!"

Nephrite shook his head again. "If you're going to be a nuisance, then take your presence elsewhere."

Zoisite ignored what Nephrite had to say, and stayed where he was as he prepared himself for another mouthful of the awful drink. He hadn't been completely honest with Nephrite though. He lied when he said he wasn't feeling a single thing. He would never admit it, but he could feel a light and warm fuzz spreading through his body. His legs were gaining a very strange weak sensation as well. Zoisite wondered for a moment if maybe he should stop consuming more of this fluid and quit before anything else happened. But little did he know it was a bit late for that and there were many more symptoms to come from how much he drank of the beverage already.

With another ounce of willpower, Zoisite stomached another glass full. That was 4 he had drank now of the incredibly strong substance. It was only a matter of time before it would start kicking in completely. Zoisite had never had anything alcoholic before, so all of this was very new to him.

"See!" Zoisite boasted, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"For now."

Zoisite seriously debated with himself if he should or could drink any more of the horrible tasting drink. If he did he was sure he would vomit, and if he didn't would Nephrite think that he had won? Either way, Zoisite didn't want to chance throwing up and ruining his beautiful image. He drifted down to the table in front of Nephrite and placed the bottle and glass onto it.

"I believe I've proven my point." Zoisite grinned triumphantly. "I'd like to see you do better."

Nephrite noticed the ever-growing pinkness to the feminine man's cheeks. The alcohol was clearly already having an affect on him. Nephrite knew the younger male would try to hide it and deny it all costs, but at some point it will become too much to conceal.

"I'm not playing games with you." Nephrite said bluntly. "You should go back to your quarters before you make a fool of yourself."

Zoisite waved a hand at Nephrite dismissively. "I told you before, don't tell me what to do!" He said snappishly.

"Suit yourself." Nephrite sighed. "But I'll be throwing you out if you start being more of a pest."

Zoisite looked hurt. "Don't be mean!" he retorted. "I'm not a pest!"

As the moments went by Zoisite felt himself becoming stranger. He suddenly didn't really feel like himself. His body was growing weaker and weaker, and his vision was becoming slightly blurred. He could tell something was definitely wrong with him, but it was all so new and different. Was this the affects Nephrite had been talking about? Whatever they were they weren't so bad, Zoisite thought. If anything the warm fuzziness was actually kind of funny. The fact he had drank so much of that disgusting liquid was kind of funny too. The fact Nephrite kept his eye on him with a look of disapproval was funny as well.

Zoisite let out a giggle, making Nephrite raise an eyebrow at him.

"Now what?"

Zoisite giggled again as he felt himself floating slowly to the floor.

Nephrite didn't take his eyes off the blushing and giggling Zoisite for a second.

"I have to tell you something!" Zoisite smiled at the older man, making him frown.

"What?" Nephrite wondered.

"Shh, it's a secret!" Zoisite kept giggling for a few moments more as he finally landed on the ground and even stumbled to get his footing right.

"I can't float anymore!" Zoisite tried to whisper but failed at it drastically as he let out another giggle.

Nephrite furrowed his eyebrows and gave a scowl. "Urgh." He grumbled. This was it. This was what he wanted to avoid. If anything alcohol takes hold of who you are as a person and magnifies it by 100. Zoisite was annoying enough as it was when he was sober, but now how would he be? Nephrite really didn't want to find out, but what could he do? Throw him out in the middle of the hallway and have him make a fool of himself in front of someone else? That wasn't such a bad idea. That would teach him a lesson tomorrow that's for sure. But the fact that it was brought upon by his own alcohol might alter the blame placing. Nephrite wondered what he should do in this situation, but even he himself felt his mind become a little bit cloudy. He knew he had to think carefully in case he made the wrong decision. But that was becoming harder now that Zoisite's giggling was becoming louder.

Zoisite tried his best to stand properly on his legs but it was proving to become a mission. He tried for a few moments before successfully getting a stance in order.

"Amazing!" Zoisite said intrigued as he peered down to his legs.

"What?" Nephrite couldn't help but ask. Zoisite seemed to be staring so brightly at himself it was too hard not to ask.

"I have such pretty legs!" Zoisite beamed, making Nephrite groan.

"Has it really affected you this much?" Nephrite growled in irritation.

Zoisite gasped excitedly, "Look!"

Nephrite sighed and shook his head. "You're making a fool of yourself already."

"I'm pretty!" Zoisite snarled suddenly out of no where. "How dare you not say I am!"

Nephrite was too annoyed to respond, which made Zoisite more talkative.

"Kunzaito-Sama thinks I'm pretty!" the tipsy man continued to rant. "You're just jealous because you can't have me!"

Nephrite resisted the urge to smack Zoisite, and instead deliberated on what he could do to get rid of him.

"I don't want you." Nephrite said, keeping himself calm. "The only thing I want you to do is to get out of here."

"No!" Zoisite refused, "Not until you say I'm pretty!"

"That's not happening."

"Then I'm staying!"

Zoisite had no idea what he was saying right now. He was literally just saying anything and everything that came to his mind with no filter. He wasn't sure why, or how these things were coming out. They just were. And for the life of him Zoisite didn't seem to care. Everything he was saying was true!

A few more minutes went by and Zoisite was finding it hard to feel his legs at all. They were becoming numb, and he was increasingly feeling the urge to fall over and laugh more. There was no way in hell he was able to float around the room anymore, and he was beginning to forget where he even was.

"I have another secret!" Zoisite tried to whisper to Nephrite. "I can't feel my pretty legs!"

With that, Zoisite stumbled over landing on his behind. He propped himself up with his hands and began to laugh. "Why is this happening!?"

Nephrite looked disturbed. "Because you're drunk. That's why." He groaned, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, I am not!" Zoisite flicked a hand at Nephrite before letting out another laugh. "I believe it is you who is drunk!"

"How do you figure that?" Nephrite looked unamused.

"Shh, it's a secret!" Zoisite hushed again.

"I grow tired of your secrets!" Nephrite snapped.

"Noooo!" Zoisite shushed the aggravated man. "This is a big secret!"

Nephrite turned his head away from the now drunk Zoisite, and hoped if he ignored him enough he would get bored and fall asleep or preferably go away.

"It's because you're undressing me with your eyes!" Zoisite laughed again falling backwards onto the floor which made him laugh even harder.

That was it. Nephrite stood from his chair and faced the younger male who was happily rolling around on the floor.

"Get up." Nephrite ordered. "You're leaving."

"Eh!?" Zoisite wondered, looking up at the brown haired man. "But why?"

"Because you're acting like a fool," Nephrite scolded. "And saying outrageous things." He added.

"Nothing that isn't true!" Zoisite giggled again, blowing a kiss to Nephrite.

"You've lost your senses." Nephrite frowned, moving closer to the pretty boy. "Now get up. You're going back to wherever it was you came from."

"No!" Zoisite gasped, trying to climb to his hands and knees to escape being thrown out. "Please!"

"Out!" Nephrite ordered, standing over the drunken man.

"Please don't throw me out!" Zoisite begged, balancing on his knees now in an attempt to put his hands together to make begging the older man look complete.

"Why?" Nephrite asked, wondering why on earth Zoisite was being so persistent in staying in his room with him.

Zoisite was out of his mind.

"Because…" He began to say, "Because I'm so horny!" he blurted out.

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be juicy, so just warning you all! Hope you like it so far!**


End file.
